


Lasers, Galaxies, and Tears

by Izzyfiredragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Sad Ending, Whump, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfiredragon/pseuds/Izzyfiredragon
Summary: After team Voltrons comms go down, Shiro makes a fatal mistake for the rest of Voltron.





	Lasers, Galaxies, and Tears

A simple mission, fly in, form Voltron, blow stuff up, fly out. It’d be fine. The words felt dry in Shiro’s mouth, and he could feel his heart in pounding in his chest. But it would be an easy task.

Right? Breath in, breath out. I am calm. I am calm.

He repeated the phrase in his head over and over again, but this time it didn’t work. Hunk had taught him that phrase one sleepless night, after a panic attack.

Shiro grasped the driving handles on his lion, wishing it to give him strength. 

This feels so wrong.

When he started moving, the other would too. The voice channel had been cracked by the Galra, so now they had to guess their instructions. It didn’t help his courage that they couldn’t even communicate.

You’re leading them to early graves. They’re all gonna die and it’ll be your fault. You’ve made an army of kids and now you’re going to get them killed.

He took a deep breath and pushed the handles in, making the lion dive headfirst towards the Galra battleship they’d been circling. As his lion darted forwards, he could see the others on the edge of his vision.

Green. Red. Blue. Yellow. Black.

The colour of the void.

It was a normal looking ship, but it couldn’t be could it, because as soon as it was mentioned he’d heard Allura gasp. She’d tried to cover it up, but it’d been there. Normally he’d be fine with this. Voltron, blasting off into the great unknown, to save the galaxy. It felt so grand when you said it like that.

And so stupid.

But something was wrong here. He was so used to the outline of these ships from their months of combat that he could spot it. The cannon was slightly bigger, sleek and curved. He’d never seen this type of gun before.

You’re going to die.

He tried to pull the black lion away from the ship, but he’d gathered too much momentum to stop fully, instead flinging himself to the side. Even if he could get out of the way, he couldn’t tell the others. 

They’re going to die. 

They hadn’t noticed the cannon. The four other lions darted into attack positions., ready to form Voltron. The enemy ship thrummed as it charged its cannon. The four others didn’t move. 

They’re trying to form Voltron. They don’t know you’ve moved. You have to get back in there and protect them, you useless fool. They’re practically your kids and they’re gonna die.

He tried. He really did. But he couldn’t make it in time to protect them. He wasn’t ready. 

The laser flickered in the cannon, then threw itself forwards. It was a brilliant thing, sparks of purple flying into formation. 

With an almighty screech, it headed for the three paladins flying in tight formation. He felt something in his chest, a vibration in his lion. Things blurred out…


End file.
